Most electrical connectors are joined by mechanical means, typically using a male/female, frictionally-fitting connection, so that they can pass an electrical current from one connector to the next. Mechanical connectors require manual effort to join. Connectors that use magnetism rather than a mechanical connection are known. The magnetic force may be used to join the two connectors rather than manual effort. U.S. Pat. No. 8,936,472, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference and which is owned by the present applicant, discloses such a connector. Magnetic connectors are useful in circumstances where the two connectors cannot be easily joined by manual effort.
One example of circumstances in which access to couple two connectors is limited is in artificial holiday trees. Electrical current is passed by conductors via tubes or poles that simulate the trunk of an evergreen tree. Existing pole construction for artificial holiday trees uses an indentation and protrusion interlock system to serve as a key and keyway arrangement for correctly orienting the connectors. This method is old and, because the connecting poles tend to come apart when the tree is lifted or get stuck together, results in tree assembly, disassembly, and safety issues.
A set of connectors that is reliable and that is readily connect in the proper polarity without having to be physically oriented and physically joined, yet is inexpensive to manufacture in quantity, durable, effective, and safer, would be advantageous.